Lust
by Oxyphyr
Summary: Flame, a lonely red dragon who envies Spyro, falls in love with Cynder. Spyro is good friends with Flame, what will happen when he finds out? Oh, and that's not all. Something BAD just came back to life. And it wants revenge.
1. Why?

**~Backstage~**

**Maz: To whoever reads this, beware. It _will_ get graphic.**

**Latvia: Whopee! I just_ love_ it when a story's got all the nasty bits in it.**

**Maz: *looks at her nervously***

**Drane: The disclaimers!**

**Schonheit: Do we really need them?**

**Drane: *thinks about it* You know, I don't really know...**

**Maz: Whatever, let's just get this started already.**

Prologue

It awoke with a rumble, the sound of powerful lungs that had been resting for far too long, as they began the process of consuming oxygen once again. It's eyes opened in a flash and it stared into the luscious green that surrounded it. The thing's mind practically burst with an amazing force of happiness as it stood up laughing. It's laughter was one of some one, or something, demented. Like nature had made a mistake, and vomited an abomination into the world. Growling with glee as it squashed a nearby rabbit beneath it's heel; it's purple hide rippled as it engorged itself upon the life-force of the small animal. So not only did the poor rabbit die, it was sentenced to an eternity of pain and suffering inside the monster's black heart. Looking up into the sky, the dragon grinned devilishly, "I'm alive."

Chapter One: Why?

It had been a year since Malefor was defeated by Spyro and Cynder. Flame, a lonely red dragon, meandered down an empty hallway in Warfang. He had always envied Spyro. That courageous little purple dragon, going out and saving the world. It just seemed so unfair that Spyro'd get all the glory, while dragons like him could only sit and watch. Flame wanted a new life; one where he was famous! Well known! Respected! The hero! But he knew that day would never come, and that he would forever be doomed to eternal boredom.

"Hi Flame! Come on Spyro, you're so slow!" Flame easily recognized Cynder's voice. She galloped past him, her shiny black scales glimmering in the sunlight that splayed through broken windows.

"No way! You're just too fast!" Laughed Spyro as he dashed after his love.

Flame sat on his haunches and sighed. For as long as he could remember, Flame has had a major crush on that particular opaque dragoness. Something about her, just drew him in like a fire-fly to a lamp. As his eyes trailed her bobbing form down the rest of the hallway, some one snuck up behind him.

"Give up."

Flame's heart skipped a beat! He spun around and looked into the wise eyes of the great Terrador himself, "Oh, hello Terrador." He relaxed, then remembered what the green guardian had said, and asked, "Give up? Give up on what?"

Terrador motioned towards the gradually fading forms of Spyro and Cynder, just before they went around a corner, "She's attached to Spyro, and that'll never change. So like I said, give... up."

Flame's face burned. Luckily, since he's a red dragon already, Terrador couldn't see, "But I can't give up... My heart is too attached!"

The wise old dragon nodded, "Yes, I've felt the very same thing more than once before." He patted the little one on the back with his gigantic wing, "There's always some one else. Just remember that." He smiled warmly and left Flame to ponder.

* * *

The next day, Flame was in the garden when he heard Spyro talking to Cyril.

"Do you think I should ask her to mate yet?" He asked the white-and-blue dragon nervously.

Cyril smiled on one half of his mouth, "Spyro, you're still young. And youth has it's privileges. For one, the ability to make decisions for yourself without confrontation from peers. If you think it's the right thing to do, do it. Otherwise, don't waste your time pondering such things."

Spyro nodded with a cheerful smile at his mentor, "Thank you Cyril! You're always a good person to talk to on these matters." They both made the traditional movement for bidding each-other farewell, then separated in their own directions. Spyro's just-so-happened to be towards Flame.

The red dragon became nervous and tried to act normal while the purple hero he envied so much passed by. Much to his dismay, Spyro noticed him.

"Hi ya Flame! What're you doing?"

He fumbled with the digging tool in his mouth. and turned around quickly, "J-j-just planting some vegetables. That's all. Heh." He was once again blushing, but his red colouring saved him.

"Okay... I don't have the faintest clue to why you're stuttering, but I have some good news for you. If, you're not too busy gardening that is."

Flame quickly shook his head, a surprised expression blanketing his face, "No no, not at all. What is it?"

Spyro grinned, looking at his friend through sly eyes, "You remember how you always used to tell me that you wanted a girlfriend?" Flame nodded, confused, "Well I think I found the perfect one for you!"

The red dragon's eyes perked up, but he kept in mind that what he really wanted was Cynder, "Where is she?" He asked, deciding it would be best to play along.

"Oh, I haven't told her about you yet. She's a pink dragoness... met her in the main hall not so long ago. She seemed your type so I thought I'd tell you about her." Spyro gave Flame a wink, then headed off towards his room with Cynder on the mind.

Flame just stood there thinking. His thoughts were about this new girl Ember, and what she might look like. If Spyro was telling the truth, and the purple dragon had a nack of doing so, then she should still be in the main hall. He took a couple padded steps in the right direction, when he reminded himself of Cynder.

_Damn it, why must I be so attached to that beautiful dragoness?_ He thought angrily.

"Howdy Flame!"

Once again, the jumpy red dragon's heart skipped a beat as he spun to face the source of the new sound. He looked at a surprised Cynder, with her body all tensed up like a scared cat, "Sorry." He apologized, shrinking back embarrassed with himself.

"It's okay Flame. I guess we're _all_ a little on edge ever since that catastrophe with Malefor. Hey, I noticed you giving me the eye at the dinner table, wanna go out?"

Flame was completely take aback! He actually pinched himself a couple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "Are you serious! A date! With _me_!"

Cynder looked at him strangely, "Yeah... why is it so hard to believe?" It only took a few seconds for it to kick in, but when it did, the dragoness couldn't help but burst out laughing, "Ha ha ha! You actually think I'm _with_ Spyro? Trust me when I say this, we're just good friends. I'm completely open to any relationship any guy has to give!"

The expression on Flame's face was priceless. His dream was coming true, Cynder was asking him out on a date! Hopefully, it would be a night to remember, "Yes! Cynder, I would _love_ to go on a date with you. But where?"

* * *

That night; Cynder sat beside Flame, her head resting on his shoulder, and her tail entwined with his, "It's so beautiful up here." She whispered quietly into his ear.

"Yeah... you sure are." Said Flame lazily.

She looked at him with her eyes, not moving her head from it's spot on his neck, and giggled, "I was talking about the view, silly."

"Oh, heh heh. My bad."

The couple sat there at the top of Warfang's tallest tower for a few more hours before the bell rang for curfew, "I guess we should get to bed now before the guard comes and arrests us." Joked Cynder playfully.

Both of them went perfectly silent as their eyes met, "Could we do this again sometime?" Asked Flame.

Cynder nodded, "Sure."

Laying there under the moonlit sky, the dragons could practically _feel_ the romantic energy flowing between them. All Flame could see was her bird-like lips as he closed in for a kiss. Cynder foresaw this happening, and joined with him in the movement. Eventually their mouths collided, and both young dragons shared their first kiss with one-another. It lasted over half a minute, as neither one wanted the feeling to go away. Cynder wanted to go further, and urged her tongue into his maw. He took it in his, and they moved so that Flame was on top of her.

When they separated, Cynder giggled, "You do realize where you are right now?"

Flame nodded and he looked along her scaly chest as it raised and lowered beneath his own, "Yes... and I love being here more than anywhere else in the world."

The dragoness couldn't contain herself any longer, she embraced the red male in her wings and ground her hips against his continuously. Flame humped back, feeling the sensation right up in his very soul. Since they had just begun, both dragon's organs hadn't un-sheathed themselves yet. But Flame's was just on the edge. It only took one more thrust for his hormones to take the hint and uncover his tool.

"Oh my god! Flame!" Cynder was surprised! She had never expected it to feel like it did. His extension was poking into her crotch, begging for entrance. She giggled nervously and stopped moving, "Not so fast Flame."

Flame, overcome with heat, asked, "Why?" While sniffing and nipping at her neck.

"Think about it!"

He did, "Oh, sorry." The red dragon got a hold of himself and got off of Cynder, letting her roll onto her paws and stand up.

"It's not your fault. I understand. Now, like I said before all of this, we should get to our rooms."

Flame lay down on his bed wearily. He was angry at himself for letting his emotions get the best of him. Turning over, the red dragon dug his sharp claws into one of his pillows. He loved her, that much was evident, but what was it for? Her looks? Her personality? Her scent? He had no clue. And as long as that stayed the same, he would never truly be with her. Wanting help, Flame called out the chronicler by sleeping with him on the mind.

* * *

Flame woke in a vast expanse of darkness, "This isn't how I usually see you... wherever you are." He looked around for Ignitus, but could only find black.

"Oh, but you've never seen me before, so how could you know?" The voice echoed in the red dragon's ears. Almost like it came from all around.

"Who are you! _Where_ are you!" Flame spun around in a circle, searching for a body to match the voice with.

"I'm everywhere, yet nowhere. I'm inside you. I'm inside everybody!"

"That doesn't tell me anything!" Flame became irritated from the taunting tone of the voice.

The voice refused to answer his question bluntly, and slowly grew in volume, "I am hate. I am anger. I am the reason you kill to eat! I am destruction! I am death! I am remorse! I am guilt! I am anguish! I am pain! I am suffering! I am _lust_!" The last one he or she said, Flame couldn't tell since it was so distorted, had a tinge of knowing in it.

Flame became furious, "Just answer me!" He screamed over the jumble of words floating around.

The voice went silent, then started again, sounding content and amused, "I am Malefor."

* * *

Suddenly Flame woke up in his bed, sweating like a dog. All of his claws were dug into the mattress he lay upon, his teeth were clenched, and his throat felt like he had just won a screaming contest. Flame practically had a heart-attack when the door to his room burst open to show Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer standing there looking worried.

"Is something wrong!" Asked Terrador, a look of fear apparent on his face.

"We heard screaming and decided to break open the door." Explained Volteer sheepishly motioning towards the broken hinges.

_That would explain the feeling in my throat._ Thought Flame.

"No... I'm fine." The red dragon made a mistake. He lied. And the guardians were notorious for seeing right through liars.

"No you're not." Stated Cyril strongly. It took the white eldest a couple seconds, but he examined the surroundings and nodded solemnly, "You had a nightmare didn't you."

Flame hung his head, ashamed, "Yes. I'm sorry for waling you all up."

"It wasn't just any ordinary nightmare." Interrupted Terrador.

"What do you mean?" Asked the two other guardians in sync.

The green one looked down at Flame with guilt. It looked like he was about to tell him something important, but decided against it, "Flame? What was your dream about?"

The smaller red dragon looked down and sighed. He couldn't remember much, but there were a few key points that he could see as clear as day, "I was in a dark space. No light but me. Then a voice spoke to me. It told me... horrible things."

"Like?" The guardians were intrigued.

Flame scanned his memories, and found nothing but simple words like death, pain, suffering, anguish, and lust. Lust, for some strange reason, stood out the most. But when he thought hard on these words, he couldn't hear them anymore, he only heard names, "Spyro... Cynder... Ember... Sparx..." Then, while the elemental guardians were pondering this strange response among themselves, Flame spoke with a bitter taste on his tongue, "Malefor."

End Chapter One: Why?

**Maz: And there it is folks! I hope you enjoyed it enough to review. It really means a LOT to me... seriously.**

**Latvia: The next chapter will come out as soon as my mate finishes a personal project for a friend. *smiles and winks at Maz***


	2. Spyro and Cynder

**~Backstage~**

**Maz: Okay, just to settle something. I wanna tell anyone who read the chapter before this one, that Cynder and Flame did NOT 'do' it. They just rubbed up against each other a lot. She stopped him before he could do anything... _dangerous_.**

**Latvia: Maz... you know how you sound?**

**Maz: Yes, I know... but it was something I just HAD to get off my chest. Anyway, this is the next chapter... duh... I should just stop talking and get on with the typing.**

**Drane: *nods***

Chapter Two: Spyro and Cynder

"Then why did he say Malefor?" Terrador paced around the pool of visions, his comrades watching him impatiently.

"Relax you old fool, you said it yourself. Flame only had a nightmare."

His yellow friend's comforting didn't help. Terrador's mind was on a rampage. It tore through all the memories he had ever collected in his entire life, "It just doesn't make sense. How could he come back after that."

Cyril nodded, he had been staring at the ground quietly the entire time, "Terry has a point."

The other two guardians looked at him curiously, and the green one halted where he stood, "What?" Questioned Volteer, an eye-ridge raised.

"There is no way Malefor could come back from that explosion. Unless... something had saved him."

Both Terrador and Volteer burst into a fit of laughter, "Who in the world, would save Malefor!"

Cyril looked embarrassed, "I don't know... But I'm telling you. Some one or something, did."

* * *

Flame heard laughing coming from their room and sighed. Spyro, who sat beside him, shook his head and draped a wing over his friend's back, "Don't worry, I'm sure they aren't laughing at you. Or about you for that matter."

"Oh I know that." The red dragon looked away from Spyro and out a nearby window with an obviously pained expression, "That's not what's bothering me though."

"Really? Do tell."

Flame chuckled and turned to face his purple role model eye-to-eye, "I love... I love." For some strange reason, the words just wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Oh no, please. By the ancestors." Spyro shook his head, took his wing off of Flame and shuffled away a few inches.

Flame gave him a strange look, "What? Is there something on my face?" It took him a couple strange thoughts, and a look at Spyro's expression to understand. And when he did, he couldn't help but laugh, "Ha ha ha, Spyro! Buddy! You thought I was trying to tell you that I loved you? No! Of course not!"

The purple dragon, who was kept in suspense for way too long, took in a deep breath and laughed with his friend, "Thank the chronicler! So, who _were_ you going to tell me that you loved?"

The red male slowly became serious again, and took a couple silent seconds to build up his courage, "Spyro... we're best friends right?" Spyro nodded, the smile never leaving his face, "Well, I hope you can understand when I tell you... I love Cynder. And I think she loves me back, because we went on a date last night, and she-." He stopped when he saw Spyro's reaction. The purple dragon stopped moving completely. He didn't blink, he didn't breath, and hell, Flame couldn't even hear his heart beat anymore, "Uh, Spyro?"

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of a large double door swinging open, "We've come to a decision." Announced Terrador in his usual, demanding, deep voice. Spyro turned his head to face them, but the rest of his body didn't move. Not even his eyes. The guardians noticed this, and asked, "Is something the matter Spyro?"

Flame answered bluntly for him, "I just told Spyro that I love Cynder." Then he got up on all fours and walked away silently regretting his words. As he left the room, Flame didn't hear a single sound from anyone who was in the room until he was about halfway down the hall. He could tell it was Cyril's voice, but other than that, he didn't have a single clue as to what the old dragon was saying. And for some reason, he also didn't care. Flame had his eyes aimed at the ground in shame, so he failed to notice the bright pink dragoness running towards him with her head turned the other way. BLAM! They ran right into each other and toppled into a pile on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me help you up." The dragoness lifted Flame to his feet and dusted his hide, "Are you okay?"

When Flame gained his vision back, it being temporarily disabled by getting hit in the head, he gazed upon a beautiful pink dragoness with rosy cheeks from blushing. She was obviously embarrassed, "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked behind her and saw something he wished he didn't, "Why are you running from Cynder?"

Cynder was in full gallop, but when she noticed who Ember had crashed into, she took on a more relaxed stroll, "Hi ya Flame." She smiled sweetly. Flame was nervous, but managed a smile back.

Ember looked between them, and giggled, "Something happening between you two?"

The male looked at her and shook his head, "No! No we're just... you know... being friendly."

Cynder winked and mouthed, "Good save."

"So anyway, I was just playing a game of tag with Cynder. And that's why I crashed into you." Ember couldn't take her eyes off of him. It was like he was the only thing that existed.

"A game of tag huh? I thought Cynder was supposed to be one of those depressed, emo, goth dragonesses." Flame's little taunt didn't go over well with Cynder, making her growl slightly, but Ember giggled. Too bad Flame could only see Cynder's reaction. He stopped smiling and shook his head, "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No no! That was funny! So, Flame was it?" Flame nodded, "Do you wanna play tag with us?"

The red dragon thought about it, and glanced over at Cynder. She smiled and nodded, so he said, "Yes! This should be fun!" As Ember bounced away, Flame came up beside Cynder and whispered, "I told Spyro about... us."

She reacted badly, "What! What on earth were you thinking!" With an obviously furious expression, the dark dragoness stormed away in the direction of her room. Flame was left to chase after the distant pink form of Ember, unhappy about how this day was going. When he caught up to her, which was when she couldn't go anywhere because she had run herself onto a balcony by accident, Flame asked, "I never got your name. Could you tell me?"

Exhausted, she replied with a big smile, "Ember. Nice to meet you Flame."

"Well, Ember, I don't think I would've been able to catch you if it weren't for this here balcony. You're fast!"

"Thanks." She blushed again, blood wamring her cheeks. Then she looked around, "Where's Cynder?"

Flame's heart burned at just the sound of her name, "She's... busy. Told me to tell you that she had something important to do. Don't worry, she should be around soon."

There was an awkward air of silence between them, then Ember asked, "Uh Flame?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me seriously. How much do you like Cynder?"

This made the fire dragon kind of nervous, "Is it really that easy to tell?" She nodded fiercely, "Well... truthfully? I think I might be obsessed."

For some strange reason, this made Ember suddenly become a little sad, "Really?... Oh..." Once again, that damn awkward silence.

Flame chuckled and ruffled his wings, "It's really powerful isn't it."

"What?" Asked Ember curiously.

"Lust."

Ember nodded as if she could relate.

* * *

Spyro was talking to the guardians, when Cynder burst into the room, "I heard you from the hallway. You're talking about Flame and me right?"

The male dragons in the room were all quiet. Then Spyro started, "I-I'm sorry Cynder. I didn't know there was something going on between you and Flame. If I did, I wouldn't have tried all those moves on you. If you want me to never go near you again..."

"No!" Cynder cried. She pounced towards him and tackled him into a hug on the ground, "I love you Spyro! I was just... experimenting. You think Flame was the only one? I tried practically all the males in Warfang! But none of them, came even _close_ to you." She planted a huge wet kiss on his lips, hoping it would help strengthen her statement.

When she separated from him, the purple dragon started laughing, "Are you serious? All the males in Warfang?" She nodded, a smile on her face, "Well, now I've got ask. Did you, _mate_ with any of them?"

"Never! I only tried them out. Like a shoe! I would only mate with the one I truly loved the most. And that's you Spyro!" She kissed him again and again, refusing to stop.

The purple hero chuckled while pushing her off of him, "Hey hey! Can't breathe here!"

She smiled and obediently sat on her haunches in front of him, "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd get mad."

Spyro shook his head, "Actually, I've got to be truthful with you. I actually tried out some other dragonesses. But like you, I found out that there was only one for me." He pointed a claw at her and said, "You."

The guardians smiled and said, "Aww..." As they kissed once again, this time it was a long loving one.

* * *

The evil presence of the dark creature scared away all wild-life as it traversed the forest. Taking lives seemed to come natural to it, since it did this dirty deed almost twenty-four-seven. This dragon left a trail of dead animals in it's wake. Even plants weren't spared, they withered up and died from just the feeling of him... or her. Anything that got close enough to tell, was vaporized and combined with the purple beast to make it stronger, "Where should I go first?" It wondered out loud, "To the temple!" The creature called in a comedic tone, "No, they might expect us there. I vote we move towards The dark one's palace." Argued a deep, evil sounding voice. Then the original echoing voice came back to say, "Both of you are wrong. We shall fly to Dante's Freezer and catch up with an old friend. He might be able to help us with our revenge." It opened it's wings, all the while the lighter, funnier sounding voice sucked up to the first one, "Ooo, good choice! You were always the smart one. I knew it from the very beginning." Suddenly the darker sounding one stepped in, "Shut up you stupid brat." It did.

End Chapter Two: Spyro and Cynder

**Maz: Yes, this was a shorter chapter, but I promise to make the next one longer. I kinda have something to finish, like I said in my first chapter. I had an urge to continue this story though, so I stopped writing my other project briefly.**

**Latvia: You should get back to it before 'some one' notices.**

**Drane: Yeah, and he wont be pleased.**

**Maz: *gulp* I guess you're both right. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review!**


	3. Ember's Dirty Little Secret

**~Backstage~**

**Maz: Just so you guys know, I write this BEFORE I write the story. So right now, I have no clue what this chapter is going to be about. I'm probably going to try and focus it around Flame and Ember though.**

**Latvia: Hey Maz! Look at who wants to stay over again!**

**Shard: Hi.**

**Maz: *smiles* Come in come in. Take a seat where ever you want.**

**Shard: I, reluctantly, brought a friend. *moves to sit down, uncovering a gold-coloured dragoness***

**Mysterious dragoness: *waves shyly* Name's Shamrock.**

**Maz: *nods* Take a seat anywhere, the story's about to start.**

**Shamrock: *sits next to Shard***

**Shard: *shuffles away from her a bit***

Chapter Three: Ember's Dirty Little Secret

Flame was siting next to Ember in the main atrium, a smile on his face like he had been laughing really hard just a moment ago, "That was a pretty funny joke Ember!"

She nodded, "Yeah! My father told it to me."

"Your parents, where do they live?"

Ember suddenly became quite sad, "They died."

Flame joined her with a sad expression, "Oh, that's too bad. Mind if I ask how?"

She shook her head and rested a paw on his for comfort. Flame was surprised at how nice it felt, just touching some one tenderly, "It was Cynder. Back when she was the terror of the skies, she came and killed my mother... and... and..."

"And what?" Whispered Flame, not sure if it was the right thing to say.

"Raped my father." The pink dragoness broke down crying, tears pouring from her eyes like water from a waterfall.

Flame embraced her with his wings, "It's going to be okay. That was the past. You're safe now." But in the back of his mind, all he could think about was Cynder making love to some one. It slightly aroused him; that thought combined with hugging this female.

Ember smiled up at him, salt water stinging her eyes, "You're really nice, you know that?"

"Well who wouldn't be at a time like this?"

Ember muttered something unintelligible, then asked, "Why do you think you're obsessed with Cynder?"

This single question struck some kind of chord in Flame. He went completely still and stared at her with dull eyes. He just realized that he didn't know! He had tried to find out why before, but what came instead of the chronicler, was some kind of demon! Was his lust for Cynder justifiable... or was it pointless? Does he _really_ love her, or is it all because of something far more powerful than him.

"Are... are you okay?" Ember was starting to get worried. Flame had been siting there staring into her eyes for about half an hour before she decided to check on him.

Her soft innocent voice broke him out of his trance, "What?... Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just..." He trailed off, seeing Cynder chase after Spyro in the air outside a window, "What the hell?..."

Ember looked confused, and followed his gaze. Seeing what he saw, the pink dragoness giggled, "Looks like some one might be getting cheated on!"

"Yes, and she'd better hope it's not me." Flame growled and tried to leave Ember's side, but he felt something pull him back down.

"Why aren't you going out there? I'll be fine, you can go." Ember wasn't the one that had grabbed him... it was something else.

The red male couldn't get that infernal black dragoness off of his mind! She was all he saw! When he closed his eyes. When he had them open! When he looked at a picture, he found her face. When he slept, she would meet him in his dreams! That Cynder just wouldn't leave the poor dragon alone! It was driving him mad! "Nah, I'll get her later." He couldn't believe what he was saying! His mind was overflowing with images of her! Nothing in the world should be able to stop him from running out there and pummeling Spyro until he gave her to him. But for some weird reason, he couldn't even force himself to stand up.

"You know... you aren't the only one lusting after some one." Ember blushed and looked away right after she said this.

Flame broke through the barrier of thoughts in his head and managed to ask, "Really? Who else?" Then, as soon as he was done, the red dragon's subconsciousness started suffocating him again with Cynder.

Just before Ember could speak, Sparx interrupted, "Guys! Guys! Guess what!" Sparx had become friends with Flame after the big catastrophe. Spyro was too busy with Cynder, so the little yellow dragonfly had to find some one else to hang with.

Flame, still being tortured by the feeling of not being able to go to Cynder, asked, "What is it Sparx?"

"You'll never believe what I just found in the great gardens." The two dragons looked up at him with impatient expressions, "Okay okay, I'll get to the point. Ambrosia."

"What?" Chimed both Flame and Ember at the same time. They looked at each other, then back to Sparx.

"Where did you say this was?" Interrogated Flame, leaning closer to the little yellow bug.

"The great gardens, you wanna go take a piece? I can think of a hundred ways we could cause trouble with it!"

The red dragon was already up and sprinting by the time Sparx had finished speaking. He couldn't wait to get to the plant of his dreams. He needed it to convince Cynder to mate with him. Wait, he didn't want to mate! Or... did he?

_Why can't I make my damn mind! What's wrong with me?_ Thought Flame as he entered the gardens. Looking around, he quickly spotted the little red sprout and yanked it from the ground.

"You're going to make me _so_ happy my little friend." He purred while holding it in his paws.

"He he he he he, the fool fell for it! This is going to be too easy!" In the entrance to Dante's freezer, some one felt a surge of happiness as our red hero pulls the root from the ground.

"Silence you blabbering piece of horse dung! I've just about had enough of you!" Exclaimed the deep voice.

"Shh the both of you, we are nearing my ally's tomb. He wont appreciate being woken rudely." All voices went silent, as the purple monster made his way past the many crowds of frozen soldiers.

"Hey Flame!" Called Ember as she ran up to him in his room.

He turned around, surprised, and exclaimed, "What are you doing in here!"

This scared Ember, "Woah! I'm just coming to check on you. You know, see if you're dealing with the Cynder and Spyro thing okay."

Flame relaxed and moved something on the floor out of sight with his tail, "Sorry, I was just really concentrated and you surprised me. Yeah, I 'm dealing with it just fine. Nice to see you're concerned." As the dragon finished his sentence, he noticed something strange going on with Ember, "Are... are _you_ okay? You seem a little depressed."

She sighed, "You remember when I told you that you weren't the only one lusting after some one?" Flame nodded, "Well, do you want to know who else is?"

"Totally! And this time, no Sparx to interrupt!"

She giggled and twirled her tail behind her nervously, "Well... I am." It took every ounce of her courage to sum up the words, but she did it.

"You? Seriously?" Flame strangled a laugh, "Who's the lucky guy?" Then he took another look at her eyes and corrected himself, "Or girl."

Ember shook her head, "No, it's not a girl. As a matter of fact, he's in this very ro-"

"Ember!"

All of the anxiety from waiting for the name, was released upon Flame all at once. He felt like he was hit by a moving brick wall. A huge amount of force, knocked him off-balance, and tripped him with his own feet. The red dragon fell face first into the mud beneath their paws.

"Oh, sorry about that Flame, didn't mean to scare you!" Chirped Spyro gleefully.

Flame sighed and stood up. Then he noticed something wrong... and freaked out, "Where is it!" He started digging around in the dirt. (yes, in Flame's room, there is dirt on the floor. The reason, he isn't the richest dragon in all of Warfang)

"Where's what?" Asked Ember.

"The- the... thing! You know! The red thing!"

"Oh! That... I don't know. Did you lose it when you fell?" Ember exchanged weird glances with Spyro and Cynder as Flame went down to check around everyone's paws.

"Don't nobody move a muscle!" He shuffled around, digging up some mud here, moving it out of the way there.

"Flame, stop that, you look ridiculous!" Exclaimed Cynder.

"But I _need_ it!" Flame kept shuffling around beneath their feet, searching for the ambrosia like it was his very life itself.

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other and shook their heads, "I don't know what he's looking for, but I wish him well in finding it." Said Spyro wearily as he tried to get past the crawling male. Just as he passed Flame's ear, he whispered, "Ember's the dragoness I told you about." Then, before Flame could respond, the purple dragon and his lover disappeared around a corner.

"About time you got out of that mud! Look, you lost that silly plant, what made it so important that you'd embarrass yourself in front of the one you love most?" Ember's voice seemed to knock him out of some kind of trance. Flame stood tall and brushed some brown stuff off his shoulder.

"You know what ambrosia does right? I mean, you went to school..." She gave him a blank stare, "Oh you've got to be kidding me. Ambrosia, is a plant, that elevates the need to love things. Usually used in love-potions. If I had finished what I was doing, and didn't fall face-first into the ground, I would've successfully created a love-potion for use on Cynder!"

"Oh! It all makes sense now!" She exclaimed, but then became very quiet.

"What's wrong?" Asked Flame, noticing her drooping expression.

Ember sighed and looked into his eyes like they were very deep wells, "Flame I... I... I don't know what to do anymore."

"Huh?" He started towards her, lifting a wing onto her back as he did, "What's wrong Ember, you can tell me." This surprised Flame. He didn't know he could do this kind of thing to some one he had only just recently met!

"The one I love..." She paused and looked longingly at Flame's face, then down at the ground, "Doesn't see me the way I do him."

Flame nodded, thinking he knew what she meant, "I feel the same way. You've just got to hold on, and hope to the ancestors that that person will eventually see you... and love you." Suddenly millions of images of Cynder burst through Flame's head, tearing his subconscious to threads, "Arghh!" He cried out in pain, gripping the ground with all his strength.

"Flame! What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Ember got worried, she didn't know what to do! The scared female backed away from Flame and ran to the guardian's rooms, "Somebody help! Flame's in trouble!"

End Chapter Three: Ember's Dirty Little Secret

**Maz: Ta da! Suspense! What's wrong with Flame! Tune in next time, to find out.**

**Latvia, Shard, Shamrock, Drane, Schonheit: Awww...**

**Maz: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know I did. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Blind

**~Backstage~**

**Maz: Hey, and we're back with another exciting chapter of... *drum roll plays in the background* Lust!**

**Drane: Ya know, I never really understood why you called this story Lust...**

**Everyone else: *gives him sarcastic looks***

**Shard: Get on with it!**

**Maz: *surprised* Okay okay, you don't have to yell...**

Chapter Four: Blind

All three guardians looked to Ember with wide eyes, "Trouble? What _kind_ of trouble?" Inquired Terrador.

"I don't know, that's why I came to you! Hurry!" Ember spun on her heels and practically galloped back to where Flame was last seen. The first thing the guardians noticed when they entered the room, was a strange smell floating around.

"What the-?" Cyril sniffed.

"That smell..." Volteer looked around.

Terrador nodded at Flame, who lay on the ground moaning, "It's coming from him."

"Are... are... are you okay Flame?" Stuttered Ember, scared.

Flame shivered and looked up at her, "Cynder..." Is all that came out of his mouth before falling unconscious.

Ember meandered slowly over to Terrador, "What did he say?" Asked the green giant.

She flinched as she remembered it, "Nothing... he just coughed." Something inside of her, made her hide what he had _really_ said. But why? This bugged her, but letting it slide, the pink dragoness exited the room, enabling the guardians to examine Flame privately.

Cyril placed a paw on Flame's heaving side, and turned him over. What he saw, made Cyril regret this action, "Oh my!" The white dragon turned him back over and looked at the other guardians with a coy grin, "He seems to be slightly aroused."

Terrador and Volteer were both shocked, and kind of embarrassed, at what their friend had to say, "Are you sure?" Asked Volteer, not thinking before he spoke.

"Yes, why? Do you want to check?" Joked Cyril, before stepping out of the way.

Terrador laughed at the yellow guardian, and Volteer snorted, "Whatever."

"Okay! Setting that awkward moment aside, let's get down to business. Our young friend here, Flame, has a problem. And we need to fix it. Any suggestions as to what this is?" Terrador's voice was commanding; that of a true leader. It was no wonder Ignitus had placed _him_ in charge.

Cyril raised a wing tip, "I do! Maybe it's the result of not enough mating?"

The green guardian shook his head, "No, Flame's too young for that to happen yet. In fact, his sex organ shouldn't even be able to unsheathe itself at his age!"

The three thought long and hard about it. Finally, they decided that it would be best if they left it up to the doctors.

* * *

A few hours later, Flame had been placed upon an infirmary cot, and was being inspected by one of the doctors. This one, just-so-happened to be female. The dragoness was about half the guardian's size, the average size for any adult dragoness, and a sea blue. She was quite surprised when she found the red dragon's body lying there with his member clearly exposed. She turned towards the guardians and asked, "Has this ever happened before?"

Terrador shrugged, "Not that we know of."

The blue female doctor looked back at Flame and examined his body more closely, "This could only happen if he had been aroused at least once in his life-time. Know of any mates?"

They shook their heads in unison.

"Hmm..." She turned back towards them and sarcastically grinned on one side of her face, "That means he has secretly mated with a female. Or at least, come close to doing so."

Terrador nodded, "No need to indulge in his private life. All we need to know now, is why he is unconscious."

The doctor turned back to Flame and started examining him once again, "This might take a while, you should find something to do in the mean-time." The guardians all respectfully left her to work, and headed towards their rooms. As the lone female preformed her duties upon the sleeping red male, she couldn't help but eye his extension with great interest, "Maybe just one touch. Yeah, no harm could come from that right?" She reached out tenderly with her left pointing claw and lightly slid it down his length. It bobbed, surging with an all new gush of blood. This made her giggle gleefully and dare herself into repeating this action. The door behind her opened and she quickly pretended like nothing happened. Turning around, she found a smallish pink dragoness about Flame's hight, standing next to the one and only Cynder, "Oh my, mistress, what are _you_ doing here? And who's your friend?"

Cynder shook her head, "Oh no, Ember's not my friend. I just came with her because I heard that Flame was in trouble."

The doctor nodded, "That makes sense. Oh well, I'm actually done testing today, so go ahead. I'm not sure he'll respond to anything though, he seems to be in some kind of coma." At that, she left the room.

Ember looked at Cynder as they walked towards Flame, "Do you _want_ to be friends?"

Cynder half-smiled and looked at the ground, "I find that the less people I'm friends with, the less hurt they can give me."

"Hurt? How?" They stopped.

"Well, say, if they died?"

"Oh." Ember stopped looking so perky.

Flame's resting form still lay in the cot exactly the way the doctor had left it. But for some strange reason, he wasn't erect? Of course, the females didn't notice this, because they never knew about the whole ordeal. Cynder leaned over him and placed a paw gently to his cheek, "Flame?" She whispered.

His eyes shot open, and he looked straight at her, "Wh-where am I?"

"Oh Flame!" Cried Ember, shoving Cynder out of the way, while wrapping her arms around the red male. Cynder slowly backed out of the room, making sure she wasn't in view of the red dragon.

"Ember?" He pulled away from her and looked around, but it was too late. Cynder had already left and was slowly walking down the hall... a tear running down her cheek, "Cynder! Come back!" Flame practically flew out of bed and galloped in the direction of the dragoness he loved, "Cynder!"

The black dragoness heard him and tried to resist the urge to turn around and kiss him. She couldn't, "Oh Flame!" She cried, embracing him with her wings and lips. Ember watched this from the entrance to the infirmary. She was both angry, and sad at the same time, "Flame, baby, I never want to leave your side again." She kissed him over and over, refusing to relent, until finally the red dragon made a sign for her to stop.

"Heh heh, okay okay. That's enough. Just tell me one thing; why did I see you with Spyro?"

Cynder became guilty-looking, and turned away from the red male, "Flame... we... we can't be together."

"Wha-?" He tried to ask, but she interrupted him.

"Stop it... every time you speak... I hurt. Flame?" She turned back to him and looked him in the eyes; peering straight into his soul, "Promise you'll never look at me with love in your eyes again."

Flame looked like he was gonna cry! He shook his head and said, "I can't. I love you! For me to do that... well, I'd have to be dead!" Flame slammed his lips against her's one last time before being shoved away by the black dragoness.

"No Flame. I said we can't be like this, so we-" She broke down crying, "We just can't okay!" At that, Cynder ran away, leaving Flame all alone in the dark hallway. To his surprise, Flame felt something lay against his left shoulder. Craning his neck to see, the red dragon smiled warmly.

"Ember."

She smiled back at him, never letting her head leave it's place on his body, "You comforted _me_ when I was sad... so I'm just returning the favor."

This made Flame chuckle, as he sat down in the center of the hallway. He didn't care if he was blocking some one's way; he was being cared for by a friend.

"_That's all she was right? Just a friend? Yeah, a really good friend. That's all."_ Flame thought, fooling himself.

Ember felt him rest his chin on her forehead, and giggled, "You're trembling. Are you cold?"

"Yeah... a little." Suddenly he felt something drape over his back. It was Ember's wing, "Thanks." He said, snuggling even closer to her, "You're a nice friend."

These words stung the pink dragoness. She didn't want to be friends... she wanted something _more_. Obviously, Flame couldn't see that. Maybe if she tried harder? The red dragon was shocked at first, to find her tail wrapping around his, but he convinced himself that it was just another way of comforting him up, and let it go. By now, Ember was furious! How could a dragon be so _blind_! Knowing that letting her anger show wouldn't help anything, she forced herself to be satisfied with the friend title... for now.

* * *

In the morning, Ember woke Flame up by poking him in the ribs lightly with her hard snout, "Psst, hey! Sleepy-pants! Wakey wakey!" The red dragon let out a throaty moan and rolled onto his back with his legs in the air, "Ewww! Gross! Flame! Go take a shower immediately!" He stank. And when I say stank, I mean dumpster-compared stank. Why? Both Flame and Ember had no clue. The pink dragoness was standing over him with her nose plugged, when Flame's eyelids slid open.

"Good morning beautiful." His tone was sarcastic.

Ember got worried and checked herself in a nearby mirror, "What? What is it? Did I put too much make-up on or something?" (yes, I know, dragon make-up, odd. Deal with it!)

Flame was confused, "You put make-up on? What for! And no, there isn't anything wrong with you. I just said it as a joke." The dragon rolled onto his feet and pounced up.

Ember blushed, she actually wanted him to notice on his own, "Oh nothing." Since he's already seen and heard about it, she thought she might as well show it off, "You like?" She posed, smiling.

Flame nodded, "Yeah! Real hot! There's no way that dragon you like so much wont see you!" He laughed and walked away, not seeing her disappointed expression, "I'm hungry! Let's got get something to eat!"

* * *

"So you see why I came to you now?" Asked the normal echoing voice to another dragon. They were both cloaked in shadow, so that none of the undead around them could see.

"Yes, I understand your predicament well." The mysterious dragon paced a few steps to the right, then the left, "I'll ask the others and see what they have to say about this plan of your's."

"Thank you. It'll all unravel soon, I promise."

End Chapter Four: Blind

**Maz: Dang... this one took three tries! I actually typed a whole chapter three times! Just to get it right...**

**Drane: And what's with making the chapters so short?**

**Maz: *glares at Drane* Don't ask questions you don't have the authority to ask.**

**Drane: *gulp* Yes sir.**

**Shamrock: I don't get it, who does Cynder really like? And why's she-**

**Shard: Just wait for the next chapter, you'll find out sooner or later.**

**Latvia: That was rude. You didn't have to interrupt, Shard.**

**Shard: Sorry.**

**Maz: Anyway, on with the next chapter! Review!**


	5. More Than Friendship

**~Backstage~**

**Maz: I have been away at camp for some time, so I hope you'll all excuse my tardiness of updating this story.**

**Shard: Apology accepted. *grins***

**Drane: Let's just get on with it please?**

**Maz: Okay okay, here we go.**

Chapter Five: More than Friendship

Sinking his razor sharp teeth into the rabbit's neck, Flame satisfied his hunger for blood. The red liquid spurted down his throat, giving him a rush of energy. As the red dragon finished off the rest of his kill, Ember sat a few feet away, "I never understood why males enjoy eating meat so much. It's... disgusting."

"Maybe disgusting to you, but delicious to me." Growled Flame while tossing the remains into a nearby stream. The white remains floated down to a small patch of rocks, where they were barricaded. Flame smiled childishly and bounded towards the small dam he had created. Ember rolled her eyes and stood up.

"I'm going back to the temple, see you later."

Flame looked back at her with his body still facing the tiny stream, "Alright, we'll meet again at dinner."

Ember sighed and shook her head while taking to the sky, "Why Flame, why?" She whispered, wings pumping powerfully.

The red male watched her fly away for a few minutes, then looked down at his reflection, "What should I do?" The mirrored image did nothing, "How shall I snare Cynder's heart?"

Suddenly, as if answering his prayer, the water started bubbling and a magnificent glowing form appeared on the other side, "Listen to your heart, young one, and you'll see the answer you need." Then it disappeared just as magnificently as it had appearing. Flame was confused. He didn't know who that face belonged to, and what the meaning of it's message was. Looking for solace in play, he took to splashing water at the make-shift dam of bones and stones.

* * *

Back at the temple, Spyro was pacing back and forth in his room, "How! Why! That infernal friend of mine has eyes for only _you_! Cynder! You must convince him somehow, that you are _my_ mate!"

She was silent, and Spyro became wary. Then Cynder spoke, "Why?"

The purple dragon was struck speechless. He couldn't even breathe! He just stood there, panting! Meanwhile, Cynder walked towards him, her hind-shoulders bobbing up and down beneath her black scaly skin. Once she was but an inch away from his snout, he asked, "Do you care for me?"

She smiled, chuckled a bit, then kissed him briefly before turning to walk away, "Yes."

* * *

A red form flew past her bedroom window, just as Ember finished bathing. A few minutes later and the door opened, letting Flame enter. He was smiling, "You wanna have some fun?"

She cocked her head to the side, lying on her cot, "What kind of fun?"

All he did was chuckle.

* * *

Both Flame and Ember stood in front of a cliff that dropped several hundred feet, "Are you sure this is safe?" Asked the pink female.

Flame laughed, "If it was safe, would it be fun?" She laughed with him, shaking her head. They both took in deep breaths before diving head-first off the rocks. The air parted as both dragons plowed their way towards the water below. Just as it seemed they were doomed to taking an unwanted swim, Flame turned his nose up and opened his wings! Ember copied him, and in a brilliant flash of pink and red, the two friends were soaring through the heavens safe and sound! Adrenaline coursed through Flame's veins, pumping his heart as fast as it could go without giving him a heart-attack. He turned his head to the girl flying beside him and asked, "Was that exciting, or what!"

She laughed and nodded happily, "Yes! Thank you!" Flame couldn't help but admire the pink dragoness' beauty. She truly _was_ a catch. Whoever was the dragon of her heart, he didn't know what he was missing. Then he felt something strange. Something really eerie. Flame didn't know what it was! This new feeling was like nothing he'd ever felt before! It was like there was a noose around his neck, and the other end was tied around Ember. The farther he got away from her, the tight it chocked him! Flame knew this because he tested it by trying to fly a bit farther away from her and found that he couldn't without hurting inside, "What's wrong?" Her melodic voice soothed him, and attracted his eyes.

"Nothing, I just... have some strange feelings right now."

She laughed, "That might be because you're flying through lots of clouds!"

Flame looked ahead of himself and his pupils seemed to grow wide as he cut right through yet another of the puffy white things, "Agh!" His strangled cry was muffled by the water building up in his lungs! Why hadn't he noticed this before-hand! Now he had to land, and that would be _very _tricky. Especially with all this new weight! When dragons fly through clouds, they automatically collect the water from them, on their scales and in their throats. So as you can guess, this is a bad thing. For some strange reason though, Ember was laughing! This was serious business! He could've drowned, and she was _happy_! Flame cursed under his breath as his hind-paws plucked at the ground. This happened three more times before the red dragon's momentum was slowed enough for his front paws to plant themselves nicely on the earth.

"I would've warned you earlier, but I couldn't help but enjoy your staring." Apologized Ember after she landed beside him.

"Staring?"

"Yeah, you were looking at me like I was the only thing in the world for about fifteen whole minutes. It felt... good." Flame blushed and looked at the ground in shame, "Aw, you don't have to do that, I know you probably didn't mean it."

Flame still blushed, but he raised his head so he could look her in the face, "We should go back to the temple."

When Ember nodded, both dragon's wings opened and forced their bodies off the ground.

* * *

"Then why wont you take action!" Cried Spyro, trotting after Cynder.

"Who are we to decide who Flame should love?" Stated the black dragoness calmly, entering her room. Spyro followed Cynder inside, then sat down next to her bed. She closed the door, walked over to the window slowly, and sighed, "Look, Spyro, I love you... but the only reason I'm with you right now is because the guardians demand it."

"They what?" Spyro was take aback.

"They said that it was my fate to be with you forever. If I had a choice, Spyro, I'd pick Flame over you." The words brought tears to the purple dragon's eyes, "Trust me, it's better I told you than let you live a lie." She tried comforting him with a wing, but stopped when he attempted a kiss, "No Spyro, not yet. You'll have to wait until we convince Flame to forget about me."

Spyro sniffed, "Then you'll help!"

The female nodded solemnly, "It pains me to say this; but, yes."

Spyro's eyes brightened, "Thank you Cynder... Thank you from the bottom of my heart!" The sight of him so happy, after being so sad, brought a small grin to the side of her face. She liked his cheerfulness. At times, it was the only thing that kept her from doing the most horrible of stuff. Hell, if it weren't for him, she'd be dead right now. As the realization hit her, so did a bit of heat. Strangely enough, these two things combined, made Cynder look at Spyro a different way.

He didn't notice it at first, but eventually Cynder's alluring motions made Spyro's interest peak, "Are you trying to seduce me Cynder?" These few words broke her out of her trance. The black dragoness quickly shook her head, blushing, and returned to her spot near the window. Spyro half-smiled at her the rest of the night.

* * *

It was midnight when Flame and Ember arrived at Warfang's grand entrance. The two guards saluted as the two young-lings passed by. Flame felt bored walking the dark streets, so he started to whistle. Ember didn't know what whistling was! She almost jumped from her scales at the very sound of it! "What are you doing!" She yelped.

Flame stopped abruptly, "You don't like it?"

She cocked her head to the side in a sort of shrug, "I've never heard anything like it before; so I'm not sure whether to like, hate, or even fear it."

"What if you heard some more? Would you be able to judge _then_?" Flame smiled as she nodded. He began whistling once more, but this time, softer. Ember decided her feelings for the new sound were comforting, and let him continue. As he reached the peak of his song, Flame found Ember walking strangely close to him, "I'm guessing this means you like it then." He said as more of a statement then a question.

Ember giggled, "It's soothing."

"Thought-so. It was a song my mother used to sing for me. It helped me fall asleep at times." Flame sighed, "Ah mother." He tried to remember her face, but couldn't something seemed to shroud it from him.

"What did she look like?" Asked Ember, oblivious to his problem.

Flame chuckled, "Actually, I have no clue. I was separated from her at the age of ten. That's when Ignitus found me on the temple doorstep." He looked at the ground as she felt his pain, "What about you?" His head lifted to level with hers.

"Huh? Oh, I never knew my mom to begin with. Ignitus found me as just a hatchling." As they both wallowed in each other's sadness, the two dragons failed to notice some one hovering in the sky. A small yellow light, no bigger than a star. For only a couple seconds, it was there. Then, when it had decided that Flame and Ember had stopped their conversation completely, it buzzed away.

"Did you hear that?" The spines on Flame's back stood up and became hard.

Ember's head flicked this way, and that, "What? What did you hear?"

"Some sort of bug..."

She nuzzled his neck, "Let's just keep going. I never liked Warfang at night."

"Halt!"

Both dragon and dragoness, seeing no reason to move any further, did as they were told. Out of the shadows, emerged four buff-looking cheetahs wielding bows and daggers. Flame put up his guard. He shielded Ember from them with his wings, while unsheathing his claws, "What do you want from us?" He growled, becoming low to the ground.

The obvious leader, burst out a couple hearty chuckles, "Well let's see then! Hmm... your scales... your wings... and umm... your lives!" He notched an arrow quicker than Flame could blink; and let it loose into Flame's left fore-leg. The red male cried out in pain and crumpled down into a mess on the floor, clutching his wounded limb. Ember stood there quietly looking down at Flame for a minute. Then, when one of the cheetahs was within reach, she pounced on him! Holding him up by the neck with her powerful jaws, Ember decided right now would be a good time to do a little diplomacy.

"Let us go or your friend here dies!" She cried best she could with furry neck in her mouth.

The leader laughed and just strung another arrow, "I never liked him anyway." The look of horror and betrayal on the death-fated creature was something Flame would have nightmares about weeks later. Ember dropped the arrow riddled body as fast as she could before ducking for cover in a nearby alley. Two cheetahs ran after her into the black, while the biggest of them all stood over Flame, "Your girlfriend's got style. You should congratulate her for me in the afterlife."

Just before Flame could utter the words, "She's not my girlfriend." Two dead bodies fell from above and startled the leader. He turned to see his comrades lying completely still on the stone road. His eyes slowly turned upward just in time to see Ember land head first into his. There was an astounding CRACK as skull connected with skull! Then, there was a bit of wrestling on the ground. Finally, just as the powerful cheetah gang-boss had Ember in the perfect position to start pounding away at her head, Flame shoved his _very_ sharp tail through his chest, ultimately destroying his heart.

Exhausted, the two just lay there in the puddle of feline blood, and sighed, "Well that was... eventful." Stated Ember playfully. Flame choked trying to laugh. She turned her serpentine head to look at his, "The ground is really hard. We should get up before we injure our spines or something."

Flame agreed, and once they were on their feet, he wrapped his wings around her in a giant hug, "Thank you so much. You were great out there."

"Hey, no problem." She replied, smiling warmly. After the hug, both male and female stared at each other with new ideas going through their heads, "We're still just friends right?" Asked Ember cautiously.

Flame chuckled, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Is it that maybe we should be more than just friends?" After the red dragon's nod, Ember celebrated by cheerfully kissing him, "Oh now I've just got to say it. I love you Flame!"

"For how long have you been holding that in?" Joked the red dragon, nuzzling her in the nose with his eyes closed.

"I lost track." She nuzzled back.

* * *

"We lost him!" Shouted an angry booming voice.

"Correction, _he_ lost him." The hyper voice said, referring to the leader of the three.

Surprisingly, the echoy voice stayed quiet. The dark dragon stood alone in a room made of ice. All three voices used one mouth. Anybody would easily be able to tell that this guy was insane. Or was he? A large green object appeared behind him, "It is done sir. They're waiting on your command."

"Goooood." Hissed the echoy voice.

End Chapter Five: More Than friendship

**Maz: Ooo... what is the bad guy planning? Is Flame finally free of his lustful curse? Will Ember really get the hero? I hope these are the questions boiling around in your heads!**

**Drane: *steam leaking from ears* They sure are in MINE!**

**Latvia: *snickers***


	6. The Coupling

**~Backstage~**

**Maz: First of all, I'd like to thank all of those who favorite-ed, reviewed, and etc., it helps a lot!**

**Drane: Yeah! Keep them coming! It gives my master a confidence boost.**

**Maz: And now, on with chapter six!**

Chapter Six: The Coupling

It was high noon by the time Spyro woke up. He had apparently slept most of the day away! Rolling over, his snout touched Cynder's. She had slept beside him all night. Light cut through the mist of dust in the room like glowing bars. Some of them landed on her, giving the dark dragoness a heavenly look. Memories, of Spyro's, flashed past his eyes. Memories of their time together fighting the dark master. More than once, he had saved her life. And in return, she had saved his. Their bond has grown tremendously these past years. Grown so much in fact, you could almost call it love. But then why... why does she flirt so much? And what is she hiding? There's something Cynder is keeping from Spyro, and he isn't blind of it, "Spyro! You're awake!" His head flicked in the direction of the door just as Hunter stepped in.

"What is it friend? You look worried?" Spyro saw the drop of nervous sweat falling from the felines brow.

"It appears that there was some sort of a commotion in the town square. Bodies were found."

One of Spyro's eye-ridges lifted in interest, "Bodies? Of what? And how many?"

Hunter looked at the ground sadly, "Cheetahs, like myself. I knew the four of them. Good friends of mine when I was little."

The talking woke Cynder. She shuffled a tiny bit, then yawned a huge yawn, "Good morning baby." She whispered, kissing Spyro, "What's up?"

"Wow... you seem... different today." Commented Spyro, giving her an awkward look. Hunter noticed her change in mood too, but thought better of mentioning it.

"Different? How?" She licked his nose.

Spyro just sat there stunned. Hunter came closer and said, "Spyro, you have to come with me _now_." The purple dragon nodded warily, still keeping his eyes on Cynder.

She smiled and winked at him, "I'll be thinking of you." She rubbed a claw along her exposed underbelly. Spyro shook his head in disbelief and kept walking.

* * *

"Yikes..." Was the only comment the purple dragon had when he first saw the dead bodies.

Hunter chuckled, "I never knew you to be the squeamish type Spyro."

The dragon responded with, "Well death I'm fine with. What happened to these guys; it's just wrong." He motioned for Hunter to follow him over to one of the dead, "For example, look here."

"What?" Hunter looked at where Spyro pointed. There was a long gash down the cheetah's stomach. Almost like he was ripped in half. So not only was the guy hurled off of a building, but he had to witness his guts spew out all over the floor.

"Do you see what I mean now?" Asked Spyro as Hunter threw up into a garbage can nearby. (Yes, they have garbage cans in their world.)

"That is _no_ way for a dude to die!" Cried Hunter, still vomiting.

Spyro walked over to an armed dragon twice his size and ordered, "Get some one to check the nearby rooftops. This dead man might want his guts back before he's buried."

The guard saluted, "Yes sir." And turned to his peers. Spyro walked casually away from the mess on the brick floor. He couldn't stand being near it anymore. Cynder's image flashed into his head when he tried to think of something that would take his mind off the cheetahs. A grin broke on the male's lips, and he started into a trot towards the nearest door.

* * *

Flame and Ember lay peacefully in their room. Not a care in the world. Completely oblivious to the commotion outside, "We should go to breakfast. The others are probably wondering where we are." Said Flame, nudging the pink mass beside him.

It giggled and rolled onto it's feet, "Why? Breakfast is most likely long over now, and there's so much more that I want to do with you!"

Flame got to his feet and turned to her as she moved towards the door, "Like what?"

"Well," Ember's tail hovered back and forth across the floor hypnotically, "The garden always needs some watering now and then."

Flame scoffed, "Why, out of all the things to do around here, would you pick gardening?"

Ember playfully looked taken aback, "What's wrong with gardening?"

The red male looked into her eyes for a few seconds; he started to shake his head at a slow pace, gradually getting faster, until it became a full shake, "Uh uh, no. No. You just want to be somewhere hidden so we can mate!" She tried to interrupt, but Flame just got louder, "Listen to me, I already have problems controlling myself! What if, perchance, we _do_ mate?" He paused, waiting for her to answer.

"We get eggs." Answered Ember bluntly with a sigh.

Flame nodded, "Exactly! And do you think we, at such a young age, should have the responsibility that taking care of eggs requires?"

A tear slowly formed at the base of Ember's eye, "N-n-no." She blubbered.

The red dragon couldn't help but feel sorry for her suddenly. Kissing her, he petted the pink dragoness on the head with his wing, "Oh come on, it can't be _that_ bad. Why did you want eggs so much?"

"It wasn't the eggs I wanted..." Ember abruptly hugged Flame with her fore-legs, "It's you."

He couldn't breathe! Not because she was hugging him so tight, but because he had never heard of such a thing in his whole life! Hugging her back, he whispered, "Then it's me you'll have."

* * *

Cynder awaited her purple hero on her back, legs spread as wide as they could go, "Cynder! What are you doing! What if it wasn't me that came in!"

She grinned, "Then whoever it was, would be one lucky drake." She motioned in a repeating curling motion with her pointing claw, "C'mere lover."

Spyro stood still, resisting the urge to run over and join her, "Are you saying that you would've jumped any male that walked through that doorway?" She nodded, smiling, "Cynder, what's wrong with you! You're not the same dragoness I fought beside against Malefor."

"I've come to a new realization Spyro darling. Do you want to hear it?" Spyro was cautious, but curiosity drove him to nod, "What are the three main things in your life?"

"Umm..."

"Being born, mating, and dying." Before the purple dragon could sop her, she continued, "Now wich of the three seems the most important to you?"

Spyro shook his head and looked at the ground shamefully, "Mating."

"Exactly! Now, if we're all just going to die someday, why not enjoy the bit of life we still have, by mating like crazy!" She rolled off the bed and onto her four paws. Spyro backed away slowly.

"Cynder, there's something seriously wrong with you. I'm gonna go find hel-" He was cut off as a flash of darkness connected with his forehead. Being knocked backwards was something he had become used to when fighting, but this time it was from the dragoness he loved, "Ow... Cynder, why!"

She stood proudly over him, paws pinning his to the floor, "You're not going anywhere until we've mated!"

"No!" He roared, pushing back against her with all his might. But something aided Cynder in her resistance! It felt like trying to push against a brick wall. Spyro gave up.

* * *

"Sir! It's working! We have him back!" Cried an undead soldier to the dark form happily.

It smiled, "Perfect." Echoed the boss voice. Then the body moved. It's legs carried it to the nearest doorway, "It's all falling into place. We can't lose _now_ my brethren."

"He he he he." Giggled the higher pitched voice.

"I'm not your brother." Grumbled the deep one.

The dragon stopped, "What?" Growled the echoing voice.

"I said, I'm not your brother!"

There was silence for a minute or so. Then the main voice calmly stated, "You're not my brother? Well, you also don't exist." Complete dead silence as the black dragon stood alone in the hallway. It seemed years before another word was spoken.

"We should get going." Said the usually hyper voice. The dark dragon nodded to itself and started back at it's slow pace. Entering a _very_ large room, filled with undead soldiers, the evil dragon sighed with content.

Standing tall and proud; the leader of the undead soldiers, the rotting remains of Gaul, spoke to the new evil lord, "We are ready sir."

"Not yet. We must wait until he's been assassinated."

"Assassinated? How would-... Oh! Ha ha! Perfect my lord, perfect! You're a genius!" The compliments kept flowing form the nervous general, but the evil dragon payed no heed to any of them. His mind was in other places.

* * *

Flame found himself rolling with Ember on the floor. Each one taking their turn on top. They weren't mating, yet, just making out and groping each other, "Oh Flame. I want it. Give it to me!" whimpered Ember, lying on top of him.

"Not yet." Teased Flame.

Ember's expression looked pained, "Why-hy-hy-hy?..." She complained.

"Because-" Just before he was going to explain, Flame felt a disturbance in his crotch. Looking between him and Ember, the red male saw the pink dragonesses tail slithering around down there, "No. No, you are _not_ going to get it that way." Growled Flame playfully. He grabbed her and thrust her sideways so they began rolling again.

Standing from afar, any old person would look at this and think, "_They've got to be wrestling._" It was something to gawk at. Two oddly shaped lizards entwined with each other, rolling around laughing and kissing.

It all ended though, when Flame suddenly stopped them both and announced, "Now." The smile on Ember's face would've stretched a mile wide, had she the hide to spare.

End Chapter Six: The Coupling

**Maz: As you readers might've guessed, yes, there will be lemons next chapter. One between Ember and Flame. One between Cynder and Spyro. So if there's anyone out there reading this who doesn't want to read the next chapter that's fine with me.**

**Drane: You're going to miss some hot stuff though! *takes a few video cameras from a nearby closet***

**Latvia: Put those back!**

**Drane: Never! *runs away with them***

**Shard: *sigh***

**Shamrock: *giggles***

**Maz: Ooookay... Anyvays, on vith preepairing ze next chaptor.**

**Schonheit: *rolls eyes* The goofy voice just isn't funny Maz. Give up.**


	7. Lust

**~Backstage~**

**Maz: As I have said before, this chapter contains two lemons. If you disapprove of such things, stop reading immediately.**

**Drane: *slobbers* Oh just get on with it!**

**Schonheit: Pervert.**

**Drane: Hey! I am _not_ a pervert!**

**Schonheit: Are too.**

**Drane: Are not.**

**Maz: SHUT UP!**

Chapter Seven: Lust

Cynder was all heat. Paws holding her purple prisoner to the floor, tail teasing the patch of scales that hid his excitement from view, and tongue inside Spyro's mouth. As she separated from him, a trail of slime stayed connected. As It dissolved and fell onto the male's face, Cynder opened her dark eyelids. Once fully visible, the hypnotizing teal color of Cynder's retinas forced Spyro into a trance. He lay there, unable to move, but able to think. He watched in horror as his beloved Cynder released his arms, and slowly trailed her tongue and paws down his exposed soft underbelly, "Oh Cynder!" Moaned Spyro as she reached his covering.

"Mmm... like that don't you?" Teased the black dragoness in a sultry tone.

"Cynder... stop... we shouldn't- Oh god!" Spyro bucked upwards as he felt her enter his tail vent with her pointing claw, "No, stop!" His breathing was getting heavy, and his heart beat like a tribal war drum.

"Why should I stop? You sound like you're enjoying this!" Giggled Cynder evilly. She forced her finger in and out as fast as she could. Spyro cried out, the pleasure getting the best of him. The patch of scales that usually concealed his dragonhood, split in half to reveal Cynder's prize for determination, "Oh my... It's huge!"

Spyro couldn't help but feel a bit of pride swell up inside, "You really think so?"

She nodded, a sick look of hunger on her lustful face, "Biggest I've ever seen."

"What?..." His question was more to himself than her, and he didn't expect a reply. Had she really seen another male's tool? Somehow, the thought of it struck some sort of chord in Spyro. The purple dragon decided that he'd ask her how many males she's seen before him, "Uh, Cynder?"

"Yes?" She chirped, not taking her eyes off of Spyro's splendor.

He shuddered a bit when she touched it briefly, then asked, "How many guys have you... Mated with?"

She thought about it for a few seconds, then happily replied, "Last I counted, eight, including you."

Spyro's heart sank. It sank so far into him, he could almost feel it fall out his ass. Deep inside, Spyro had never ending love for that particular dragoness. It hurt him to think that she had mated so many other males. The purple dragon sighed in depression as Cynder kissed the tip of his dragonhood, "You know, I never thought you to be such a slut."

This particular insult, used on the Cynder he knew before, would've made her furious! But for some strange reason, after he spoke the words, this dragoness laughed! "Of course not! In fact, if it weren't for the darkness, I wouldn't be like this!"

"The darkne-"

"Enough talk!" Shouted Cynder, interrupting him mid-sentence, "More fucking!"

Spyro had to gasp for air in surprise as he felt her mouth wrap hard around his length! She seemed determined to get him to cum on the first entrance! But he held it in with all his might. The female then proceeded to bob her head up and down his dragonhood, each time adding a little more tongue to it. Spyro's legs, that hang in the air, twitched in excitement. He gripped the carpet with all his strength, tearing it slightly. The black dragoness just wouldn't let up! She just kept going faster and faster, harder and harder. Spyro almost felt himself releasing at one point, but managed to hold it in, "Give up Cynder." The purple dragon moaned through gritted teeth.

She stopped long enough to say, "Never!" This continued for about, forty whole minutes! In the end, Cynder _did_ give up. But only to move up till she was fully laying on top of him, "I think you know what happens next." Growled the black dragoness into one of Spyro's ear-holes.

He did, and he didn't enjoy the thought, "Cynder, there's still time. You can fight this!"

"Silence!" Screamed the dragoness, slamming her lips against his. He struggled against her, but the female was too strong once again. While muted, Spyro felt a moist patch of scales touch against the flank of his member. The sudden feeling sent chills up his spine. Still kissing him, Cynder maneuvered her body so that she was hovering just over-top of his extension. Releasing from his mouth, the dark dragoness smiled warmly and said, "I want to be able to hear your moans as I force you to enter me."

Her voice was melodic to his ears, and painful at the same time. Before Spyro could say anything back to her, he felt the soft and warm embrace of folds squeeze along his member as it was forced up into the squealing dragoness. All of the pleasure built up from the expert blow job, to this sudden penetration, was released the only way he found possible. In a roar, "Earth mother's tits!"

This exclamation made Cynder giggle, but didn't loosen her concentration. She had a goal, and by the end of this day, she planned on accomplishing that goal. For the dark one.

She began humping. And this wasn't your ordinary, nicely timed pace, humping humping. It was hardcore, 'I'm gonna fuck your brains out' humping. Spyro, by now, had just given up all hope of ever convincing Cynder of changing her mind, and began thrusting back up into her. With his new determination, everything went a lot smoother. It wasn't long before his hot seed was coating the inside walls of Cynder's womb. They lay there, silent and together, contented smiles on their faces.

* * *

"It's only a matter of _time_ now brethren." Growled the echoing voice. His other personalities chuckled, both using the same mouth to do so. If anyone was watching, they'd shit their pants, "Now we must get the soldiers marching. Judgment day is upon us."

* * *

"So, how do you want this to go about?" Asked Flame, his voice soothing to the ear.

Ember giggled and slid a paw along his underbelly, "Thanks for asking." She examined his body carefully. Flame didn't know why, and neither did he care. Anything to make her happy, "I say let's do this the traditional way!"

"And what way is _that_?" He had an idea, but he wanted to hear her say it.

A long devious grin sliced Ember's face in half, "Doggy-style."

"Oh, say it again!" Moaned Flame, kissing her along the neck.

She leaned in close, next to his ear hole, and whispered seductively, "Doggy-style."

Flame's hardness poked into her belly, and Ember couldn't help but stare, "Here, let me make it easier for you to look." The red dragon got off of her and stood with his left flank facing her. He puffed out his chest proudly as the pink female took in the sight.

"Impressive!" She complimented.

"Just wait till it's inside of you. Then you'll really know just how impressive it is." His flirting was making Ember horny. She couldn't stand it any longer, she just _had_ to have him!

Ember turned so that her rear was facing him. Then she lifted her tail and smiled back, "Come get me big boy."

"Yes ma'am!" Flame was so excited! It took him less then a split second to pounce forward and mount her.

"Ooo... Eager are we?" Chirped Ember, adjusting to his weight.

Flame didn't respond, he just pushed his way into her depths. It was quick, so she barely felt a thing as her hymen was torn. He tried to be respectful of his mate, but Flame's instincts seemed to want otherwise. In other words, he pounded into her like she was nothing but a tool of which to exert his pent up stress. As he came, she didn't. Flame dismounted and smiled gleefully, while Ember stood there angrily, "What's wrong?" He asked, truthfully concerned.

"Well, maybe the traditional way isn't all what it's hyped up to be." Her look of disappointment, showed it all. Luckily for him, Flame clued in.

"Lie on your back." The red male ordered, sniffing at her tail-area.

"What? Why?" Even though she questioned it, Ember complied.

Her legs now up in the air, tail lain flat behind her, and head lifted to look at Flame cautiously; Ember started to catch on. She couldn't help but smile as she saw her mate move around to her legs. Slowly, he lowered his head and opened his mouth. Having already mated, Ember was open, so Flame could easily insert his snake-like tongue. The pink dragoness writhed under her lovers touch. In fact, she moved so, that he had to hold her in place with his fore-limbs. In order to not hurt himself preforming this restraining move, he had to lower his hindquarters to the floor. Head in her crotch, paws tracing the fine outlines of her belly, and tail wagging like a newborn pup, Flame was ready to really get into it, "Hold on darling, it's going to get exciting."

She smiled, "Perfect."

Flame started by kissing her clit. Then, he gradually moved on to flicking his tongue at it. All the while, Flame's paws were massaging her abdomen. Feeling Ember's need for something more, the red dragon stared French-kissing her whole opening all at once! His tongue went in and out at an incredible rate, while his lips dinned on her labia. His partner was in pure ecstasy! She moaned, groaned, and sometimes even cried out at times. She had closed her eyes at the beginning of this session, but decided halfway through that she'd watch him. Watching was even funner. Finally, Flame could feel her tense up and knew what would happen next.

"Flame! Oh Flame! I'm... I'm cumming!"

He was ready for it, and decided he'd go ahead and taste her fluids. Flame had heard some 'rumors' from some other guys, about female's cum tasting good. He wanted to see if it was more than just a rumor. And Ember was glad for it. As he finished up, the pink dragoness sent a wave of compliments his way, "Why thank you! I tried my best you know. I've never done this before."

"Oh trust me. You were _great_." When he broke away from her lower area, she immediately kissed him. The kiss was a passionate one, involving her new favorite organ, the tongue.

* * *

Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer sat around the pool of visions in deep thought. The sound of little annoying wings, buzzing over their heads, woke them from their peaceful trance, "Argh, not you again Sparx. Why do you always come at the wrong time?" Growled Terrador.

Sparx faked a look of hurt, "Aw, I feel so bad now... Not."

"Get to the point, you vexatious insect!" Blurted Volteer.

The little yellow bug stared at the larger yellow creature in wonder for a few seconds, then said while shaking his head, "Does anyone understand what he just said?"

Cyril sighed, "Why are you here?"

"Well, now that you ask... I have no clue. I just came here to piss you guys off." He giggled childishly while buzzing away from the angry guardians.

End Chapter Seven: Lust

**Maz: Yup, so that was the two lemons I warned ya'll about. For all of those who recognized Spyro's exclamation, yes, I did steal it. What? I thought it'd be funny there!**

**Latvia: Where's Drane?**

**Schonheit: You don't want to know.**

***flushing***

**Drane: *exits washroom* Hey guys, what's up?**

**Everyone: *cringe***

**Spyro: EARTH MOTHER'S TITS!**

**Maz: Yeah... we get it...**


	8. Revealing

**~Backstage~**

**Maz: And so we continue this epic, with the next chapter!**

**Drane: Dude, you need more stuff to say in the backstage. Otherwise, what's the point in having it?**

**Maz: *thinks real hard* I don't really know...**

**Drane: Exactly!**

**Maz: As this may possibly be the last chapter with a backstage, I'll let everyone say something at the end.**

Chapter Eight: Revealing

"I swear, one day, I'll grind that insufferable little morsel beneath my taloned heel." Growled Volteer, not sounding very guardian-like.

"Calm yourself brother. He was only playing." Rumbled Terrador. His green length slid against the marble floor as he moved for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Cyril, lifting his head.

The large green dragon paused, "To get some fresh air. This cramped room is starting to make me claustrophobic."

The other two guardians lay back into their meditating poses, while Terrador meandered outside. It seemed like ever since the war ended, his life had just been one boring and meaningless day after another. Being as old as he was, the guardian's bones ached with every step. He refused to go back inside though, knowing that he'd only be worse off. Instead, Terrador lay on a nearby edge and looked out into the fading sun. It was just starting to be night, and already the crickets and frogs made their night time sounds. The dragon sighed, his massive chest raising and lowering, "Ah what a wonderful sunset."

"I know right?"

Terrador's neck snapped to the direction of the voice, "Who's there!"

"Relax, it's only me." Cyril stepped out of the shadows, a smile on his face.

"Oh. Come, sit with me." Offered the old male. He shuffled a bit and motioned with his wing for Cyril to come over. The blue dragon lay beside his old friend and hummed a tune Terrador hadn't heard since childhood, "What brought _that_ particular song to mind?" Teased the old green.

"The sunset... You and me... Mother." Cyril kept humming, his eyes and scales reflecting light everywhere.

"You know, that's always been what made me jealous of you."

"What?" Cyril stopped.

"How you shine like a star, while I stay dull and boring." They looked each other in the eye for what seemed like a lifetime. Then the sound of footsteps made them look away.

"What are you two doing out here?" Inquired Volteer, smirking as he spoke, "Reminiscing?"

"Something like that."

* * *

Spyro woke with a serious ache in his rear section. It almost felt like something had crushed the whole lower half of his body! He scanned himself with his eyes; nothing. Cynder lay beside him, purring like a contented cat, "Cynder, psst, Cynder wake up."

Her eye lids flickered open, and she yawned in his face, "What?"

"I cant move the lower half of my body."

She grinned, "Good."

A look of surprise appeared on Spyro's face, "Huh! W-why is that good!"

Cynder stretched from head to tail as she got up, "Last night, just after you came? I injected you with a non-lethal dose of poison. I'm actually amazed you didn't feel my teeth digging into your neck!"

The expression on the purple dragon's face turned quickly from surprised, to horrified, "You did _what_!"

"Do you have hearing problems?" Cynder giggled. She circled him slowly, tail blade cutting the floor ever so gently, "I'm so sorry Spyro. You were pretty good, I have to admit, but not as good as Flame."

"Cynder, I have no idea what you're talking about." He was confused now, more than scared. But that would change.

The black dragoness brought the freshly sharpened knife, that had been fashioned to her sawed off tail oh so long ago, to her lips. She paused, as if in deep thought, then took it away and explained, "After Flame, I felt this strange urge to mate again. He was just so good, you see. I couldn't do him again, since that would just be the same experience! I needed something _more_. So, I started seducing the rest of the males that shared the temple with us. I only got to the seventh one before people started noticing them missing."

Spyro decided to interrupt her there, "Missing?"

Cynder didn't seem to pleased that he had rudely interjected while she was speaking, but sighed and answered his question anyway, "I killed them."

Spyro's jaw dropped. His Cynder... Committing murder! He wanted to know why, "Why!"

This seemed to be humorous for her, because she burst out into a somewhat creepy giggle fit, "Well, the first one I ever screwed, tried to kill me afterwards. I, obviously, won out against him, and slew him. For some strange reason, ripping the esophagus out of his throat, turned me on! Can you imagine that, discovering that you're a Sadist by killing the dragon you just made love to?" Another fit of giggles. They were starting to unnerve Spyro.

"Don't tell me, you're going to slash my neck open too?" His tone was slightly sarcastic, touched with a hint of denial.

"Nope," She slowly walked towards him, hips swaying and eyes flirting, "For you, I've saved a special treat." The sadistic shiny black female lifted her tail-blade once again, this time, brandishing it like a weapon, "I haven't used him on any of the other males."

"Cynder, don't do this. I beg of you!" The purple hero started to panic! His back legs still couldn't move, and he wasn't about to roast, freeze, zap, or hurl boulders at his lover!

"You can beg all you want, I'm still going to kill you." Just as she lifted her tail into the air for the finishing blow, some one tackled her! "Agh! Let go, you infernal feline!"

It was Hunter! Hunter saved Spyro! The dragon lying on the ground practically died of a heart-attack. If his friend had been only two seconds later, he would be dead right now, "I can't thank you enough Hunter!" He called at the mass of wrestling black scales and orange fur.

From somewhere inside, the cat called back, "Anytime!"

* * *

Flame was out getting a drink of water from the fountain in the hall, when Ember awoke. She looked around, worried that Flame had left her all alone. But smiled when he entered the room, drips of water falling from his chin, "Have nice dreams?" He asked, lying down beside her.

"The best," She kissed him, "Because they were about you."

Flame blushed, "We should get something to eat downstairs before it's all gone."

Tradition in the temple, was first-come first-served. The first dragon to come to breakfast, got anything he wanted off the table. The unlucky slow ones, well, they got scraps mostly. Basically, anything the first guys didn't eat.

"Yeah." Agreed the pink female.

It was purely amazing how all this time Flame had no clue as to what damage he had caused with that one night with Cynder. He imagines it asher rejecting his advance, but was that what _really_ happened? Or was it something Flame made up in denial? As the couple entered the dinning hall, all eyes turned and looked at them. Some envious, some taunting, and some disapproving. Flame and Ember ignored them all and just sat down at the nearest dead animal, to eat in peace.

"Flame?"

"Yes Ember?" He took a giant bite out of a steak he was holding, then turned to look her in the eye.

"Did you and Cynder ever... You know... Mate?"

Flame looked disgusted, "No way! Of course not! You're the only one this male dragon has ever entered." He grinned and nosed her. She copycatted the movement.

A yellow dragon stood in front of them, "Ahem." They looked up, he was their age, "Have either of you guys seen Terrus around?" They shook their heads. Terrus was a well know earth dragon, that had many friends around the temple. He was, you could say, one of the popular dragons. Right now, he was missing.

"I remember to tell him you're looking for him if I do Joltz." Flame nodded at Joltz as the yellow dragon turned and walked away sadly.

Joltz's actual name is Jolteer, but he didn't like getting picked on for having such a similar name to the guardian.

"That's strange. Why would Terrus be missing?" Wondered Ember out loud.

Flame decided to change the subject, and the mood, "So, now it's my turn to ask _you _a question." She smiled and nodded happily, "Was _I_ your first?"

Ember wanted to toy with him, so she made herself look like she was in deep thought. This made Flame worry. She then looked him right in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry Flame... But the answer is... Yes!" She jumped up and ran away, Flame right after her.

"Hey! That wasn't nice! You made me scared for a few seconds there!" Shouted Flame, chasing her through the gardens that she so wanted to visit. She disappeared into a bush, and Flame dived after her. Once through the leaves, he stood in a small secluded space surrounded by bushes. Ember was nowhere in sight. Then she tackled him from behind! They rolled for a couple rotations, then stopped with her on top, panting.

"Gottcha." She whispered, placing her lips on his for a brief second.

"Not fair, I was distracted." Flame retorted, kissing her back.

"Oh shut up." She slammed her mouth against his, tongues dancing with each other.

* * *

Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador all sat on the balcony over-looking the rest of Warfang, "Beautiful." Commented Volteer, rapping his tail against the marble happily. Terrador and Cyril were too busy in their thoughts to hear him. The sun was high in the sky now, showing that they had been there all night. Warfang lit up like a city of jewels! Half of the thanks had to go to the millions of dragons flying around and their reflective scales. The other half, goes to the moles and their determination during the creation of this magnificent city.

Cyril turned to Volteer, only a few minutes after he had spoken, and asked, "Could you give me and Terrador some alone time?"

Volteer looked slightly surprised, but also understanding, "Yes, yes of course." The old yellow dragon exited the room respectfully, and Cyril sighed.

"Why did you have to go and do that." Grunted Terrador, "Now Volteer's going to be all suspicious."

"I had to get you alone, so we could discuss... You know."

"Not this again. Look, Cyril, it was a one time thing."

The blue dragon looked heart-broken, "But-"

"If I had known that you'd react like this, I never would've done it in the first place." Both dragons became silent, and just stared off into the distance.

Then Cyril said something that made Terrador shudder. I'm not sure if it was out of fear, anxiety, or maybe anger, "So when you said that you loved me, it was a lie?"

End Chapter Eight: Revealing

**Maz: Dun dun dun dun... Betcha never saw that coming!**

**Drane: That... was weird. *bugeyed***

**Latvia: I thought it was kinda cute. *sigh***

**Shard: What about that evil scene with Cynder eh? It was awesome!**

**Shamrock: Poor Cynder... Poor, poor Cynder.**

**Schonheit: *epic last liner alert* Meh.**


	9. Cynder's Illness

Chapter Nine: Cynder's Illness

Cynder was tied to the floor by the same thing that had chained her to Spyro all those years ago. This time, the chains were many, and they held her whole body down. The black dragoness growled and hissed at the two males circling her.

"What are we going to do?" Wondered Hunter, putting his bow down on a nearby table.

Spyro stood dangerously close to Cynder, "She's still Cynder... Somewhere in there. So we can't kill her, or imprison her."

"Says you." Grumbled the anthro-cheetah.

"Maybe there's some way of turning her back into her old self?"

Hunter couldn't hold his rage any longer. He slammed his fist into the wooden table supporting his weapon and yelled, "What about all the dragons she killed huh! What do you think _they_ would do right now!"

Spyro snapped his jaws shut really close to his friend's neck, "Don't you _dare_ mention her mistakes ever again, or so help me chronicler, I will tear you a new hole!"

Hunter swallowed nervously, a drop of sweat slowly making it's way down his forehead, "Um, sorry dragon. I didn't mean to offend."

"Well you did." Spyro sighed and walked over to his beloved. She still madly struggled at her chains, wanting release so bad that she'd probably die trying. Hunter watched the purple male slump down with sadness, and couldn't help but feel guilt.

"Don't worry Spyro, I'll help you the best I can." Spyro smiled up at him, "First of all, we'll need to find out what's bothering her. And to do that, we need the guardians."

"Okay, let's do this!" After the two guys left the room, Cynder calmed down. She sat there, completely tied up, chuckling to herself.

* * *

Sure the bush was secret enough, but for some strange reason, Flame just didn't feel right mating with Ember in there. He turned her advances down, and she had to settle with making out. The air was turning crisp, and the sky darker. The moon could just barely be seen past the slowly fading blue sky. In other words, it was becoming night. Ember noticed it first, being as environmentally attuned as she was, "Flame," She gasped, breaking from his embrace, "We should head in, it's getting quite dark."

The red dragon couldn't take his eyes off of her, "Really? Wow, time sure flies when you're having fun."

Ember responded with a coy grin, "You can get off me now."

"I know I _can_, but _will_ I?" Flame chuckled and nuzzled her neck, taking in her scent with flared nostrils.

She giggled, "Flame, stop it. You and I both know the rules as well as anybody else.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone must be in before dark, otherwise, the laws of curfew will take effect." Flame spoke as if reading it right from the book, "Let's go then." He lifted himself off of her and stepped out of the bushes. Ember followed him all the way to his room.

"So, you gonna let me stay here, or am I going to my place for the night?" The pink dragoness showed herself off to Flame as she said this, teasing his hindquarters with her heart-shaped tail tip.

The male smiled a great wide smile, "I'd have to be dumb to refusewhat _you're_ offering."

Ember smiled, "So, top or bottom?"

* * *

"Not completely." Said Terrador sheepishly.

Cyril blushed, it was clearly evident on his light blue face, "Did... Did you enjoy it?" His voice was shaky; unsure.

The green guardian seemed to take forever to reply. He finally said, "Yes. Yes I did." And cracked a smile.

Volteer, who had been in the other room this whole time, and luckily wasn't the eavesdropping type, suddenly interrupted their sentimental moment, "Guys! Cynder's in trouble!"

"What!" Exclaimed both guardians. They all gathered in the pool of visions room, and found Hunter standing there, red cape billowing out from behind.

"Tell them what you told me Hunter." Ordered Volteer, motioning to the green and blue dragons.

The anthro-cat bowed, "Guardians, I come with bad news. Mistress Cynder has become ill. We are not sure how, or what with, but we know that something must be done. And quick!"

"Who is this _we_ that you speak about?" Asked Cyril.

"Myself, and Spyro."

* * *

Spyro hurried as fast as he could, all four heavily muscled limbs pumping in order to move him at break-neck speeds. His destination, the medical wing. Just in case Cynder's problems were medical, there had to be a doctor on scene. He knew the perfect one. As the purple dragon galloped past each room, he heard the noises from inside. By looking at the room numbers, which hung in clear sight right above the doors, he could tell who lived in those rooms. Spyro looked up and noticed that he was coming up on his friend Flame's room. Wondering if he could tell the red dragon about Cynder's problem, he screeched to a halt in front of the door. Slowly opening it, just a crack, Spyro couldn't help but grin. There, on the bed, was Flame and Ember. They were making love to one-another in the noisiest possible fashion. The purple dragon didn't want to disturb his buddy, so he respectfully closed the door, and ran off. Quietly, he congratulated himself on finding his friend the right dragoness. Finally, Spyro came to the infirmary. Stepping inside, he was immediately met by a rushed young gold dragon, "Excuse me, Spyro sir, what can we do for you?"

Spyro put on his best smile, and asked, "Is Ash here?"

"Yeah, she's around back taking care of a patient. Would you mind waiting?"

The purple hero shook his head, his eyes widening and his smile fading, "No, that wont do. Tell her that it's Cynder. She'll understand."

No less than five minutes later, Ash and Spyro charged down the hall in hopes to save a black dragoness. Ash was bigger than Spyro, but only by a inch or so. She had copper scales with dark spots all over her head. Her underbelly was the color of the ground. Ash had the same horns, claws, and tail-ending, of Cynder. Some said they were sisters. Others, said that Ash was Cynder's mother. But the truth was, Ash and Cynder were just the same species of dragon, not related at all. They turned a corner, and saw Spyro's room only fifteen feet away! Speeding up, both dragons burst through the door, startling all of the people inside, "Where is she!" Yelled Ash.

Terrador stepped out of her way, and the bronze gasped. Cynder looked worse than ever! The scales on her neck and limbs were falling off; the result of tugging against the chains. He eyes were dull and lifeless. The only thing that showed she was still in there somewhere, was the faint glow everyone could feel at the sight of her best friend Ash, "It doesn't look good." Commented Cyril, his head dangling over Cynder like a lamp over a desk.

Spyro sighed, slouching, "Could you guardians find out what is wrong with her?" They all individually shook their heads sadly.

"My turn." Ash walked slowly over to the restrained dragoness, and placed a paw on it's forehead. Then she took an assortment of strange-looking tools and devices from her pouch that she carried around with her everywhere. It was something her father had made and fastened to her back one day when she was just little. Everyone else, knowing how the bronze dragoness preferred to be left alone while she worked, left to wait outside the room.

* * *

Siting at either side of the door, Cyril and Terrador couldn't help but keep exchanging glances.

"So, are you two going to kiss or what?" Joked the yellow guardian. Nervousness tugged at Spyro, forcing him to chuckle. Both Terrador and Cyril didn't find it funny though.

"What are you implying?" Growled Terrador.

"Nothing! It's just, I couldn't help but notice how often you two seem to be looking at each other." The old dragon grinned.

Spyro remembered how Cynder was in the room just a few feet away, and hurriedly said, "Hey hey, no fights okay? This is not the time, nor the place." He knew that they liked to fight a lot, even though they were old. And I mean hand-to-hand fight, not just plain bickering.

Both guardians heeded Spyro's words and backed down, "He started it." Grumbled Terrador.

Volteer heard, and retorted with, "No, _you_ did by eye-flirting with Cyril!"

Spyro sighed and shook his head impatiently, "Look, would you both please shut the hell up!"

They went quiet. Not because they had any intention of following Spyro's orders, but because they had never thought Spyro would get the the balls to say something like that to them! Cyril felt so proud! All three guardians stood there smiling at the accomplished purple dragon, who was thoroughly confused at the moment. Until, of course, Ash poked her head out from behind the door. All faces turned to her, "She's asking for you Spyro." Spyro nodded and followed her inside.

* * *

Cynder lay unconscious right where he left her, "What happened? I mean, what did you do?" Spyro started sniffing at his mate's face.

"Nothing of great significance, I only introduced a tranquilizer into her system that'll shut her down for the time being. I needed her to be still while I worked on her." Ash wandered over to her tool-box, and started picking through it with a paw.

Spyro was confused, "Uh, Ms. Ash?"

"Yes?" The bronze female replied without turning to look at him.

"How could she request me without being able to move or think?"

Ash chuckled as she turned around holding a few vials in the curled up claws at the end of her wing. They contained a fluorescent pink fluid, and gave the purple dragon a warm, fuzzy feeling, "She didn't. I just wanted you here to help me."

"Help you? With what exactly?"

The female doctor sighed, "Enough questions. Just hold open her mouth." Spyro proceeded to pry his lover's jaws open with the gentlest care possible. Ash slowly tipped the glass tube's contents into the black dragoness, and stood back, "Spyro, step back, you'll thank me later." The purple dragon donned a worried expression as he followed Ash's retreat.

Cynder's eyes burst wide open! She cried out in pain and horror while writhing at the bonds around her limbs! Spyro had to utilize all ounces of his will to keep himself from running to her, "Argh!" She roared. The bronze doctor noticed Spyro's anxiety, and wrapped a wing around him.

"She'll be fine, trust me." She smiled at him as best she could with Cynder's laments in the background. Spyro smiled back, looking more relaxed, "It'll all be over soon."

End Chapter Nine: Cynder's Illness

**Author's notes:**

Ash was randomly created just for this story. She isn't an OC, so feel free to take her if you wish. Oh, and warning for next chapter, there might be a lemon.


	10. Finale

**Author's Note:** If any of you readers notice a strange difference, or 'lack' in my lemon-writing capabilities; know that it is true. I have lost my ability to write a proper lemon. I don't know why, and I certainly don't know how, but it's just a fact I'm going to have to live with. So, yeah, don't expect anything amazing with this one.

Chapter Ten: Finale

Ember lay down on her back and awaited her mate as he examined his prize, "Mmm... I sure hope this pattern continues."

"What pattern?" Asked Ember, slowly tracing her paw around her lower area.

"The one where we mate every night." Flame grinned and stood over-top of her. The pink dragoness placed both of her paws on his fore-shoulders, and placed her feet on his hind ones, "You ready?"

"Yup." She nodded. He didn't say anything, he just thrust downwards and let the feelings do the speaking. Ember's mouth gaped open wide, and she took in a gasp of air. The red male pulled out, then thrusted inwards once more. Repeating these motions over and over, Flame let pleasure overcome his other senses. Ember felt this strange urge to be a part of the action, and began humping him back. This doubled the pleasure being felt by each sides of the couple. Over and over this pattern of movements was repeated. The male actually became slightly bored, and began to experiment. He rubbed his tail-hole with the tip of his tail, only lightly, and found that it kinda felt good.

Ember's expression was of some one who was in a great deal of pain. That was strange, because she had the very opposite right now. She didn't want to look bad, so when the pink dragoness felt her climax near, she held on as much as she could.

Flame's tail was a quarter of the way into his rear, and he surprisingly found it quite satisfying! The male felt himself start to peak, and yanked it out as fast as he could. Looking down at Ember, he asked, "Have you released yet?" He didn't want to seem selfish.

Ember, on the other hand, wanted him to go first, "No, I was waiting for _you_."

"You really want me to go first?" She nodded and Flame smiled, "Thanks... I think?" He felt his muscles tense up, and his crotch go sore. This time, instead of holding it all in, he just let go. It was kind like taking a dump, only this way you feel really good _while _you're doing it, and afterwards you feel crappy. As Ember felt herself fill up with his warm stickiness, she purred. It was a nice feeling; almost relaxing. She forced him into her as deep as he could go without hurting her, and she came. It covered his length with both his seed, and her lubrication. They fell into a mess together, tangled legs, tails, and necks. Feeling sleep take over, both male and female closed their eyes and let the other's heartbeat lull them away.

* * *

"Is she done?" Whimpered Spyro, peeking out from behind Ash's wing. Cynder had stopped making any moans, so the purple male was getting curious. Ash took her wing away from Spyro, and went over to examine the quiet female.

"Her heart-rate has slowed... She seems to be breathing less heavily... Everything checks out just fine! She should come round' in about five minutes."

"Oh thank you so much!" Cried Spyro as he ran over and hugged the older Bronze dragoness. She startled at first, but smiled and went with it. The guardians, who had all been watching silently from the side-lines, nodded and exited the room without a word.

Hunter walked over to Cynder and placed a paw on her forehead, "When you wake up, I wish to talk with you." He then disappeared out the door, leaving Spyro confused. He wondered if Cynder could hear him, but only for a few seconds, because his mind had other more important things to think about when he noticed the dark female's eyes flicker open.

"Cynder!" He cried, breaking his embrace with Ash to run over to his beloved. Ash smiled meekly and walked out of the room to give them some privacy, "Cynder, what happened? Can you remember anything?"

"Wh-huh?" She mumbled after yawning, "Where am I?"

"Our room. What do you remember?"

Cynder looked at him with weary eyes, and felt herself sink, "Spyro, you look so... Hurt?" She shook her head violently and tried to get away from him, "Oh no, what did I do _this_ time! I blacked out again didn't I. Who did I hurt! Please forgive me Spyro, please!"

Spyro ran up to her and hugged her tight, "Cynder, you didn't hurt anybody." This, of course, was a lie. But he didn't want to see her sad again. The last time he saw her depressed, it almost _killed_ him, "You're safe now, we're safe now. Just relax." He started petting her slowly down the length of her neck, "I love you."

She broke from him with a huge smile, one you'd see from a proud father, "You said it! I can't believe you actually... I love you too."

As the night drove on, everyone went to sleep. Spyro and Cynder in their room, the guardians around the pool of visions, Ember and Flame on top of each-other, and the rest of Warfang relatively safe. The morning would bring a new wave of troubles, so they might as well enjoy the peace while it lasted.

* * *

"Spyro! Spyro wake up!" It was Cynder's voice, and she didn't sound her usual self. It wasn't the evil side of her though, that Spyro could figure out quite easily. Her voice felt... Scared? Spyro's eyes flickered open and he looked around.

"Huh? What's happening?" To his surprise, everything was in chaos! Walls had huge chunks taken out of them! The ceiling was crumbling down right over-top of their heads!

"Spyro! We need to go! Now!" The purple dragon felt his mate lift him onto his feet, and began running.

"What happened!"

"No time to explain- look out!" She pushed him out of the way just in time. A huge mass of rock fell and just about crushed the both of them.

"Thanks." He smiled at her, and they started running again. It wasn't really a run, more like a gallop. Spyro and Cynder galloped all the way to the front entrance, then dived out just as the place collapsed.

"Spyro!" The three guardians, and almost everybody who worked or lived in the grand temple, stood outside all looking anxious, "Good to see that you two are alive!" Called Terrador.

Volteer nodded, "When Cynder ran back inside to get you, we thought for sure that you'd _both_ be goners!"

Spyro turned to Cynder and smiled while nuzzling her, "Did you really think I'd let you be crushed? After all that we've been through?" Cynder's words comforted him, and it felt good to hear them sounding normal once again.

"_Amazing_." He thought, "_She doesn't remember a thing_."

"This is real touching and all, but can we move it along? I've got things to do!" Everyone turned to see the evil black dragon standing there with two monkey guards on either side of him.

"You." Growled Terrador. Everyone looked at him curiously.

Cyril asked, "Terry? You know this guy?"

"No, not guy. Guys."

The dark dragon laughed, "That's right! _We_ are back! And we're ready to take what's rightfully ours! Spyro." It turned on the small dragon, "You can join us if you wish?"

"Why should I?" Growled Spyro, backing away with a wing over Cynder defensively.

It laughed, "Because every orphaned little boy wants to have a reunion with his long lost father!"

The expression on Spyro's face was of both horror and disgust! He didn't want to believe it! He wouldn't believe it! "No! You aren't my father. My dad _died_ saving the world!" Cynder got into a fighting stance, sensing one coming on, "Now so will _you_ if you don't leave immediately!" The crowd surrounding them swelled with pride at having such a courageous hero. Especially the guardians, who trained him from the very beginning.

"Ooo, tough words for something so small." Darkness seeped out through its mouth and nostrils as it said this, "Too bad. You would've made a _fine_ addition to the big happy family."

Just as the evil dragon was about to unleash a blast probably powerful enough to take down the golem, Terrador yelled out, "Stop! Evine, you don't have to do this!"

Everything went quiet, and Evine stopped charing up his breath attack, "You... You used my name... I haven't heard my name since..." Memories suddenly started flooding into Spyro's head. Memories that weren't his! Thoughts, images feelings. All of them pointed at this one perfect being. An orange dragoness. She shone out in the darkness; broke through all of his hatred. Not Spyro's hatred, his father's.

"No! Not her! We can't lose him again!" The whiny voice screeched.

"Don't worry, his anger is too strong. He'll never-" The deep voice was stopped mid-sentence as something took a tight hold around Evine's chest! Looking down, the 'now fading' dark dragon smiled. He saw his one and only son, hugging him.

"Goodbye." Whispered Spyro as his father faded into nothing.

* * *

Ember rolled over, her back getting itchy. This somehow kicked in a reflex of Flame's. He jumped to his feet, heart beating, and claws extended. The sleepy female groaned and opened her eyes, "Oh not again. Flame, this is the sixth time you've woken me by freaking out like that!"

"Sorry." He nosed her gently then lay down once more to close his eyes and fall asleep. A few seconds later, both of them stopped breathing, "Uh, Ember?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see what I just saw?"

"I sure _hope _not." Slowly, both dragons re-opened their eyes. All around them, the temple lay in ruins. Their bedroom was the only place left standing!

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

End Chapter Ten: Finale

**Author's Note:** Yeah I know. It was a pathetic excuse for an ending. I was getting BORED of this story! As a matter of fact, I was really starting to dislike it. The next one, I hope will be better. This time, I'll pick a topic that wont bore me AND the readers. This time, I'm going adventure! Of course, it'll have my signature style, if you get what I mean. Anyway, yeah, short ending, boring ending, call It whatever you want I'm still not continuing this story.


End file.
